Azaleas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][AU] Con sutileza fue despegando una de las flores del ramo hasta sacarla, llevándola especialmente a su nariz. Los pétalos blancos le acariciaron el rostro y Toshiro la observó como si fuera un momento tanto extraño como hermoso. Flores lindas, hermosa chica… — ¡HitsuHina!


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno lleno de un fluff morboso.**

 **Dedicado a Marhaya, por su increíble paciencia para esperar el shot y por tanta paciencia en general.** _I lof yu, sis_ **. *insert corazón***

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

.

 **Azaleas**

.

Toshiro Hitsugaya tenía un problema, de los que nunca le habían pasado y había deseado que no le pasaran, aunque tenía que admitir que pedía un imposible…

" _¿Un imposible? ¿En serio? Tienes dieciocho años y andas tomándote un año para saber qué demonios quieres con tu vida, ¿y me dices que no esperabas que esto pasara? ¡Por favor, Toshiro!"_

El problema era que el último día de preparatoria, había visto a una chica; casi tan alta como él, con el pelo castaño recogido en un rodete justo sobre su cabeza, vestida con un traje gris horroroso que la hacía verse ridícula, en una forma que solo vio en ella (porque parecía que intentaba ocultar su torpeza mientras caminaba entre los alumnos recién graduados, que intentaba parecer adulta o estar a cierta altura que, en definitiva, no le quedaba).

La había visto de reojo primero, llegando entre el público que iba a acompañar a los estudiantes, haciendo ruido en el medio del silencio, con el poco taco de unos zapatos negros y también feos. La volvió a ver en el patio de la escuela, donde asentía a lo que un hombre le decía y anotaba en una libreta. Y le dedicó una mueca despectiva, porque esa chica joven parecía ser de quienes andaban lamiendo botas con dedicación.

No hubo dado dos pasos cuando se lo llevó por delante, provocando risas a su alrededor y cerciorándolo de que era muy despistada.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —bramó, en lo que la ayudaba a estabilizarse y gruñía molesto, soltándola en seguida.

—P-Perdona —tartamudeó.

Toshiro se ruborizó.

" _¡¿SOLO te ruborizaste?! ¡Eras un maldito tomate con pelusa blanca en vez de hojas verdes!"_

La idea de que fuera alguien torpe, mal vestida y, aparentemente, lame botas, dejaron de importarle cuando la vio de cerca: era una chica linda. Su piel pálida, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que sentía y sus ojos grandes tenían el color del chocolate mismo. No eran marrones, ni cafés, ni mieles o alguna otra cosa, eran del color del chocolate.

O eso le pareció después que, de cerca, más que una idiota ella le pareciera todo un algodón de azúcar.

—Está bien —recapituló, atragantándose para evitar tartamudear. Ella sonrió en seguida de escucharlo hablar.

" _Y entonces, PUM. ¡Te pescó!"_

Lo había pescado. Su voz interna era una maldita desgraciada.

—Gracias por no dejarme caer, jovencito.

" _Oh, cómo olvidarlo. ¡¿JOVENCITO?! ¡JÁ! Ni debió de saber que estabas graduándote, ¿no te vio el uniforme impecable?"_

—No, tal vez debería haber dejado que pasara —dijo, otra vez molesto y gruñón.

—¡Oh! ¿También estás graduándote?

" _¿No me digas?"_

—Pensé que eras menor.

" _Mejor que se hubiera callado."_

—Mejor deja de hablar —espetó, con todo el tacto que pudo. Ella volvió a sonreír, con cierto nerviosismo, él se volvió a ruborizar brevísimamente.

" _Uy, ahí te jodiste."_

—Me llamo Hinamori Momo, discúlpame por tropezar contigo, no era mi intención. Ahora voy tarde, pero me hubiera gustado seguir charlando —Toshiro no creyó que lo dijera en serio, en verdad parecía incómoda desde que le pidió silencio, pero suspiró profundamente y asintió.

—Hitsugaya Toshiro —Se presentó también—. Está bien, sigue —Retrocedió dos pasos, liberando su camino y ella, sin borrar la sonrisa (que pasó de nerviosa a tierna), se detuvo justo frente a él antes de seguir adelante, volteando a mirarlo con cierto titubeo…

—Nos vemos, Shiro —Y le revolvió el pelo, yéndose definitivamente después.

Le revolvió el pelo…

" _Te revolvió el pelo… como a los niños. Era una tragedia andante."_

Pero Toshiro debía admitir que era una hermosa tragedia, envuelta en gris y zapatos feos.

Y entonces ese fue el problema: había conocido a una chica. No solo a una chica, si no a la chica que pudo atravesarlo por primera vez. Y no es como si no hubiera tenido contacto con otras (su casillero, pronto a vaciarse y repleto hasta las nubes de declaraciones desesperadas de amor, era la prueba).

No entendía por qué tan patosa y todo le había gustado. Ni cómo, siendo que le había llamado Shiro y tratado como niño, gesto ante el cual había explotado cada vez que ocurría. Había sido como si, cuando la vio de cerca, todo el enojo o la idea (de que era una joven horrorosa) que le tomó, se esfumara por la obviedad de que no era horrorosa. Ahora, el que fuera linda, ¿compensaba que fuera despistada y lo creyera un niño?

" _¿Por qué te haces tantas preguntas? Pasan seis meses de tu graduación, idiota."_

Ese era el otro problema: seguir pensando en una chica que vio una sola vez por menos de dos minutos, a una edad revoltosa como los diecisiete (los que hubo dejado atrás hacía poco), pasados seis meses. Le quedaba medio año de tiempo para pensar qué hacer con su vida y todavía no podía sacar de su cabeza a la última persona que vio en la escuela, por casualidad.

—¡Toshiro!

Su abuela lo sacó de su cabeza, que despertó rodeada de flores en una tienda más bien pequeña, con gente yendo y viniendo por las veredas sin prestar mucha atención. El lugar constantemente estaba cargado del olor de las flores, tanto de los que le gustaban como los que no (y que no entendía cómo a algunas personas podían gustarle), pero ¿qué iba a hacerse?

Su abuela había sido muy buena en darle trabajo temporal allí, mientras que se redescubría. De hecho, ella le aseguraba que mejor era que se quedara ayudándola (ya que, a fin de cuentas, la tienda se llenaba de chicas escolares que entraban solo para verlo a él, con cara seria y aburrida, detrás del mostrador).

—Abuela.

—Ha habido más pedidos de lo usual, ¿verdad? —declaró la mujer, que ya pintaba los pelos blancos y varias arrugas en su apariencia, mientras miraba la lista a un lado del mostrador donde el chico había estado soñando despierto—. ¿Para las tres de la tarde?

—Sí, varias fábricas y empresas han pedido coronas, que ya están hechas. También hay pedidos para más tarde, Soul Society quiere ramilletes y un tipo vino a pedir un ramo de rosas, parecía haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, preguntó: ¿qué me conviene para pedir perdón a mi secretaria por encontrarme con mi esposa en…?

—¡Oh, vaya! Qué hombre menos pudoroso para decirte eso —Medio regañó, medio rió. Toshiro se encogió de hombros—. Pero niño, ¿te quedaste dormido? Ya son las dos y cuarenta minutos. Andas en bicicleta, llevando un carrito detrás. La zona industrial donde están las fábricas se encuentran lejos… y de ahí has de volver al centro para las empresas, así con suerte llegarás para… ¡TOSHIRO, no te olvides de cobrar!

El muchacho salió de la tienda, sujetando la mochila con lo necesario, como si tuviera un cohete en los pantalones, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan idiota. Llegó sin aire, a las tres en punto, a la zona de fábricas, lo que le dijo que desgraciadamente no estaría para las tres en el centro. Sacó del carrito las coronas y las fue dejando al primero que vio de las dos fábricas, retomando el camino al centro a velocidad más poderosa, si se podía.

" _Sí, tus piernas deben de ser envidiables…"_

La primera empresa estaba histérica cuando llegó a las tres y cuarto, recibiendo regaños de todos lados sobre que a las tres y media tal cosa y no sé qué discurso de quién, que Yamamoto, que la empresa asociada, que los socios, que la gente, que el barro, que la lluvia. El pobre muchacho salió con la mente más bulliciosa que al entrar.

Llovía a cántaros y sus pies estaban embarrados, ahora entendía a qué se referían. Envolvió el carrito con el nilón que traía en la mochila. A cuatro cuadras estaba la otra empresa divina. Y estaba más desértica que desierto en pleno verano. Quien lo viera ahí en la puerta, mojado entero, con un ramo de rosas enorme en un brazo y una mochila en la espalda, seguro le preguntaría que cuánto llevaba enamorado para que le rompieran así el corazón.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Toshiro se giró mecánicamente.

" _¡Oh, por favor, no me jodas!"_

Momo Hinamori salió de detrás del escritorio y fue a su alcance, haciéndolo pasar más adentro. Y él la miraba como creyendo que veía una especie de alucinación, dudando de si era de verdad o la carrera en bicicleta le había bajado la presión.

—Busco a… —carraspeó, despertándose del lapsus de hipnosis. Sujetó el ramo y buscó en la tarjeta, preguntándose, apenas leyó, en qué pensaba cuando la escribió y no se percató del nombre—. Hinamori Momo…

—¿A mí? ¿Seguro?

—Sí, las manda tu jefe, ¿Ichimaru?

La preciosa y pálida piel de Momo se volvió rojo fuego ante la mención del hombre, lo que corroboró a Toshiro de que el tipo no mentía cuando le dijo que ella los había cachado a él y a su señora esposa en alguna situación compleja. La joven sujetó el enorme ramo y lo llevó al escritorio donde estaba, volteándose a él nuevamente.

—Muchas gracias, supongo —Parecía lamentarse o disculparse con sus gestos. Al instante, lo miró con cierto reconocimiento—. Nos hemos visto, ¿verdad? —Él hizo una mueca—. ¡Oh! ¡Sí, me acuerdo! Eras el niño de la escuela…

" _Y dale con lo de niño, ¿cuántos años tiene ella? ¿Ochenta?"_

—No soy un niño —gruñó, poniendo la mejor cara de perro que tenía—. ¿O acaso tienes más de cuarenta?

Momo se rió de lo lindo, cantarina y sorprendida por la respuesta. Y lo mejor: le contagió una sonrisa leve al muchacho que se quedó admirando todo lo que era en ese simple gesto. Cuando finalizó la risa, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo veintiún años, nada más —aclaró.

—Estás vieja.

—¡No me digas eso! —Se alarmó—. ¿Lo parezco?

—Sigues vistiéndote como una —declaró. Ella se quedó muda, bajando la mirada a su indumentaria; que nada era diferente a la primera vez que la vio. Él aprovechó para recorrer el lugar con la mirada—. ¿No hay nadie aquí?

—Se han ido a la empresa vecina, van a recibir en esa sucursal a unos nuevos socios —Sonaba apenada ahora—. Por eso estoy como recepcionista: para decir que no hay nadie —Volvió a sonreír, Toshiro sintió que el corazón se le salía por primera vez y no lo tomó como una señal del todo normal.

" _Por supuesto que no es normal, idiota. ¿Tengo que estar diciéndote todo?"_

Momo seguía siendo linda, incluso en ese momento que se observaba a sí misma, en busca de que su ropa le dijera si la hacía verse vieja o no. Él seguro parecía un muchachito joven desahuciado o descuidado, que sale con lluvia y no encuentra un mejor lugar para resguardarse.

—Entonces, ¿eres florista? —preguntó ella, después de que su indumentaria no le respondiera.

—Supongo… —contestó él, con cierto desgano.

—Eso es muy dulce —El muchacho por poco y no se ruboriza hasta las orejas.

" _Hola, don tomate con pelusa blanca, ¿qué tal ha estado todo, en este tiempo sin verlo?"_

A falta de opciones, volteó el rostro. Se percató de la lluvia torrencial afuera y del atasco de autos justo en la calle que cruzaba por el edificio. Seguro se trataba de un accidente. La gente iba y venía con paraguas de diversos colores, llamaban la atención en medio de la tristeza de colores grises que representaba aquella zona de la ciudad.

A cada instante que pasaba con ella, era como si más le creciera la intriga de cómo podía encontrarse allí. La mayoría de la gente del lugar solía ser fría y calculadora, mirarlo por sobre el hombro y despacharlo como si fuera la peor escoria, solo por ir a llevarle las flores chillonas que le salvarían el trasero de sus mujeres, novias, amantes o cualquier otro ser femenino en su círculo. Así como había sido el caso de la chica.

Momo, a diferencia de lo demás, mostró en menos de cinco minutos tantos destellos de inocencia y bondad que, en verdad, no entendía cómo era que estaba en ese lugar. Ella más bien parecía ser de quienes se sientan en el parque a leer, indiferentes a todos, de las que pintan a bombazos de pintura sobre el lienzo en blanco…

—¿Por qué trabajas en este lugar? —Soltó, al parecer muy de repente, porque ella saltó un poco en su lugar.

—Eh… —dudó. Y lo hizo por un momento lo suficiente largo como para darle a entender que ni ella sabía—. Porque… necesitaba trabajar.

—Sonó más como duda que como afirmación —reprochó.

—Lo siento —Apenas entonces, él descubrió su mirada baja y con cierto grado de densidad. Al parecer había tocado un punto que ella analizaba bastante seguido, que la podía tener preocupada o expectante—. Mi cuñado fue quien me ofreció el puesto y, como no había nada más que hacer, lo tomé.

Toshiro asintió, recordándose a sí mismo. —¿Y qué te parece?

—Eh… —Volvió a dudar, provocándole una sonrisa—. Está bien, es gente que conozco y me mantengo entretenida. Llevo tres años en este lugar… —Mantuvo la vista baja por lo que parecieron minutos enteros, creando un silencio un tanto incómodo—. Creo que ya deberías irte, está dejando de llover.

El muchacho volvió a ver hacia afuera, la lluvia iba mermando un poco y, al cabo de sentir un trueno lejano, se decidió mejor a seguirle el consejo antes de que dichos truenos estuvieran cerca y fuera casi imposible llegar a la florería. Estaba a diez calles de ésta, a diez calles atascadas de autos y gente seguramente malhumorada por el clima.

Volvió a mirar a Momo, que ahora miraba también hacia afuera. Le pareció, por un momento, que quería salir corriendo por la puerta. Y se la imaginó dejando el saco gris y feo en el suelo, soltándose el pelo y huyendo de ese lugar horrible. Parecía tener la mirada de un criminal encarcelado desde que le mencionara el tema del empleo. Casi hubiera preferido no haber dicho nada, pero se hubiera perdido de esa expresión.

Revolvió en la mochila y sacó un ramillete, de esos que salían medio rotos y que su abuela pedía que llevara a casa. Era una flor con los tonos de colores durazno y blanco mezclados, teniendo en medio de los pétalos algunas manchitas negras: un lirio de campo. Las mocosas morían por esas flores siempre, y su abuela le explicó alguna vez que eran significado de amistad y felicidad.

" _No le hubieras regalado un lirio de haber podido elegir…"_

La muchacha estaba tan absorta, que no se percató sino hasta que él sujetó su mano, de que se había movido de lugar. Con cautela envolvió la liga con la flor enorme en su muñeca y después se atrevió a quitar una sola hebilla del pelo castaño, haciendo que éste callera sobre la espalda y hombros de su dueña.

Momo lo miraba sorprendida.

—Adiós.

Toshiro, siempre tan serio como era, la miró directamente a los ojos y se fue después.

Ella se quedó observando la puerta por la que salió, regresando su vista a la muñeca derecha, donde el lirio tan brillante la decoraba y hacía sentir diferente. Por el otro lado de la liga, estaba una etiqueta enrollada para que quedara chica y no fuera tan visible, al desenrollarla, descubrió el nombre de la florería, un número de teléfono y la dirección.

Pero más que definirse en prestarle atención a eso, estaba absorta en el rostro del muchachito. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de unos ojos tan verdes, de una expresión tan seria y un tono de piel tostado, que contrarrestaba con su pelo blanco? Era una mezcla hermosa, era una mirada para perderse. Le recordaron al mar del Pacífico, de un verde azulado que chocaba contra las rocas inmóviles y ennegrecidas de la costa.

Y algo se removió en su corazón justo en ese momento.

.

Toshiro sintió que le revolvían el pelo con ternura, levantó la cabeza del mostrador para encontrarse a su abuela del otro lado, sonriendo. No había dejado de llover en tres días, aunque de manera intermitente, llegaba la tarde y seguía hasta muy entrada la madrugada. En ese momento el cielo volvía a estar gris, queriendo llover otra vez…

—¿Ya entregaste los pedidos?

—Sí, abuela —Bostezó con pereza, estirando sus brazos. La mayor rió bajito.

—¿No duermes bien en las noches?

—Sí lo hago, ¿por qué?

—Es que te la pasas babeando el escritorio, Toshiro. ¿O te parece muy cómodo?

La verdad era que le gustaba dormir, simplemente. Soñaba con muchas cosas hermosas cuando dormía. Con las montañas, con el mar, con flores amarillas, árboles de durazno, con pastos verdes y nieves cegadoras. Y soñaba con Momo alguna que otra vez, que ella aparecía en algún momento, a su lado, mirando esos mismos paisajes que tanto le gustaría admirar todos los días…

No era que se hubiera resignado al hecho de que nada pasara, pero después de volver a verla, estaba tranquilo, como si hubiera solventado una adicción por un lapso de tiempo, aunque le parecía más que había superado esa adicción con solo volverla a ver. Por más que le haya parecido que fue la última vez.

" _Como diciendo: eh, claro, ya acabó. Eres un genio, Toshiro, como si ella no fuera a venir."_

Sacudió al sarcasmo de su cabeza, no tenía muchas intenciones de redimirse o de siquiera volverse un idiota enamorado. Había visto a una chica hermosa que le había gustado muchísimo, la volvió a ver y tuvo la suerte de interactuar con ella, suponía que era lo máximo que podía pedir para alguien que no solía tener contacto con chicas… mucho menos jóvenes hermosas de su agrado.

Sin embargo…

—Es que es aburrido durante la tarde —Prefirió contestar, la mayor suspiró.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Estar rodeado de flores no es lo mejor para un muchachito.

—No es eso, abuela. Es que no pasa mucha gente… —Se calló cuando sonó la campana, al abrirse la puerta del local. Cuando su abuela se volteó a ver, quitándose de en medio, vio a la chica entrando cautelosamente por la puerta.

" _No sabes si quedarte helado o colorado, mi querido…"_

Seguía llevando el pelo suelto, como se lo había dejado antes de irse, todavía tenía la liga en su muñeca, aunque no la flor, que llamaba la atención en ella porque era ahora lo menos llamativo de la chica. Ese día no estaba con el traje gris soso, en lo absoluto, traía unos jeans y una camisa lila de tiras. Tampoco llevaba un maletín o un anotador, ella traía un bolso cruzado color café. Ni parecía ahora tener esa expresión de esclavitud temprana.

A la abuela se le iluminaron los ojos tanto como a él cuando la vio.

—¡Buenas tardes! Qué linda joven —Dio la bienvenida la mujer, provocándole uno de los rubores usuales—. ¿Buscaba algo en especial, señorita?

Los ojos de Momo recorrieron la tienda y no tardaron en llegar a él, que ahora parecía ser quien titubearía en cualquier momento. Repentinamente, a Toshiro le pareció que un nudo se le armaba en el estómago. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué así? ¿No que no iba a volver a verla? ¿No que estaba mentalmente preparado para tenerla en la misma habitación? Él realmente había creído que sería así, pese a todo.

" _¿No que tu adicción estaba solventada? Esto ha de ser una tentación de esas insanas que te ponen a prueba, entonces."_

Le sonrió al verlo, desarmándolo internamente a límites insospechados. Si le parecía hermosa con un traje gris y feo, vestida como una joven normal, brillaba más fuerte que el sol. Tragó saliva, seco, tratando de espabilarse de la lentitud que se lo comía en ese instante. El corazón le había dado un buen batido.

—Buenas tardes —dijo ella, él no se movió, a lo que recibió una sonrisa con tintes divertidos—. Quisiera unas azaleas —pidió.

La abuela se volteó al muchacho. —Hazle un ramo de azaleas, Toshiro —Volvió a ver sonriente a la chica, que se veía un poco cohibida con la actitud tan simpática de la mayor, y la siguió hasta la caja para cobrarle.

—Sí —respondió él, bajándose de la silla tras el mostrador y dirigiéndose a un enorme cajón lleno de flores blancas y algunas otras con puntas rosas. Comenzó a sacar algunas y otras, envolviéndolas con periódico.

—¿Me puedes dar la raíz de alguna? —Toshiro casi se cae de la sorpresa.

" _¡JA! ¡Casi te da el soponcio!"_

Se había inclinado hacia él, para hablarle de cerca, bien sobre su rostro. Su abuela no estaba. Él trató de tranquilizarse. Respiró una vez, se puso en pie en seguida, entregándole las flores y buscando detrás de la cajón una de las raíces que guardaban. Maldijo a su corazón, creía que hasta ella lo escuchaba.

—Aquí está —Le dio la raíz envuelta en otra hoja de periódico, ella le sonreía, mirándolo directamente. Al sujetar lo que le daba, demoró a propósito el roce entre sus manos. Parecía que dudaba de decirle o no alguna cosa.

—¿Estás nervioso, Shiro? —Se escuchó divertida, lo que logró endurecer un poco su postura otra vez.

—En lo absoluto —respondió, queriendo cruzarse de brazos y percatándose de que todavía no soltaba el paquete.

" _Uy, uy, uy. Nunca vi que alguien soltara algo tan rápido."_

Se cruzó de brazos automáticamente después, desviando la mirada hacia el piso con el entrecejo arrugado. Ella rió bajito, mirando las flores y otra vez a él.

—¿Sabes el significado que le dan a las azaleas?

Toshiro enrojeció levemente, levantando su mirada hacia Momo, que lo miraba con tanta alegría que parecía toda una persona nueva.

—Dejé de trabajar en la empresa. No porque lo odiara pero, realmente, es porque no quiero. Apenas terminé el instituto empecé a trabajar ahí… —Él no pudo evitar pasar a verla con sorpresa—. Tenías razón con tus palabras, más bien con tus preguntas; diste justo en el blanco. En el momento en que lo hiciste, me dieron muchas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí —Sonrió divertida al decirlo y colocó ambas manos alrededor de las flores, acercándolas para olerlas brevemente.

Las azaleas no eran propensas a tener un aroma muy invasivo, a decir verdad, eran de sus favoritas por no andar invadiendo el aire tan copiosamente. Con sutileza fue despegando una de las flores del ramo hasta sacarla, llevándola especialmente a su nariz. Los pétalos blancos le acariciaron el rostro y Toshiro la observó como si fuera un momento tanto extraño como hermoso. Flores lindas, hermosa chica…

—Muchas gracias. Y, si algún día puedes, quieres… —Le extendió la flor al muchacho y él miró extrañado la misma, después a ella, que parecía llevar un aire de picardía.

Ella en serio parecía una persona nueva con ropa distinta, con esa actitud y ese aire fresco a su alrededor. De repente todas las flores olían a lirios y azaleas, ella volvía a aparecer con un vestido ligero en el medio de un campo brillante lleno de colores brillantes, con montañas detrás y pasto bien verde, cargado de algunas otras flores coloridas. Ella era un campo entero y hermoso, de los que miraría sin pestañear para grabarlo a fuego en su mente.

No quería que cruzara esa puerta y se fuera sin más.

—¿Sabes el significado que le dan a las azaleas? —Volvió a preguntar ella, tan tranquila y hermosa, regresándolo de su visión imaginaria. Insistió en entregarle la flor, a lo que él la aceptó, retrasando, por su cuenta esta vez, el contacto.

" _Sí que lo sabes, muchacho, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas…"_

Pero no iba a decirlo, porque no quería ahora soltarle la mano, siquiera. El contacto terminó, sin embargo, y la jovencita se volteó para irse, deteniéndose en la puerta por un momento.

—Sí lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo burlona, porque era obvio que él iba a saberlo—. Adiós, Shiro —Y se fue automáticamente después.

Y sí, lo sabía, mucho.

" _Por eso vas a seguirla a partir de ahora…"_

.

Momo entró a la empresa con desgano, hablando por teléfono. Había sido hacía dos días cuando el muchacho la había vuelto a encontrar, trayéndole las rosas. Estaba utilizando el pelo suelto, pero seguía con el saco gris, la falda gris hasta las rodillas y aquellos zapatos horribles. Era increíble cómo la había dejado meditando tanto tiempo con un par de simples preguntas y observaciones.

—Sí, Rangiku, estoy por subir al ascensor, ya casi estoy —decía, metiéndose entre un par de personas para adentrarse al cubículo que iba en subida. Fue aplastada entre los cuerpos de sus "compañeros" por ocho plantas.

¿Qué hacía ella metida en ese lugar? Nunca fue su aspiración principal estar encerrada en un cubículo gris, rodeada de gente chusma y mala que no hacían más que hablar a sus espaldas. Claro que agradecía muchísimo a su cuñado por meterla allí, su madre y todos la habían felicitado infinitamente por conseguirlo pese a la ayuda, por no desperdiciar el tiempo en un estudio superior o dudando sobre qué quería lograr – _Para qué echar a perder el momento. Qué aplicada, tan joven y mírate ya dónde vas a ir_ –. Pero todos sus más cercanos le habían recordado que tenía solo dieciocho años, que siguiera viviendo un poco más, que Ichigo iba a poder incluirla en la empresa en cualquier momento…

No, ella tenía que meterse en seguida y comenzar a arrepentirse tres años después. En parte maldecía al muchacho en murmullos por meterla en esa encrucijada mental, pero también pensó seriamente que en cualquier momento iba a pasar. Ya había empezado a soñar otra vez con paisajes verdes y coloridos cuando justo él llegó a ayudar a despertarla. Pero no podía dejarlo todo así no más.

No sabía cuánto había hecho Ichigo para meterla en ese primer trabajo, pero no creía que fuese poco esfuerzo o poco movimiento. Era una empresa familiar, estaba bien, pero no eran de los que echaban sin motivo alguno a algún trabajador confiable. Ni quería pensar en cómo fue que su puesto fue liberado para ella. Pero por esas mismas razones no quería dejarlo ahora.

Era como desechar algo de lo que todos estaban orgullosos.

" _¿Y tú estás orgullosa de ti?"_

No. No lo estaba.

No creía poder soportar esperar más tiempo para conocer lo que todo ser humano debería de ver alguna vez en su vida. No se había enamorado nunca, no había tenido un solo novio o una sola cercanía a alguien nunca, ni en la escuela ni en el trabajo. No había conocido más que los ríos de las mismas ciudades una y otra vez, el gris de los edificios siempre implantado en su memoria.

Le parecía tan triste no poder tener algo que añorar…

" _Pero no, no puedes dejarlo así como así…"_

Las puertas se abrieron y prácticamente la arrastraron fuera en multitud.

" _Simplemente no puedes echar abajo todo un esfuerzo…"_

No alcanzó a dar tres pasos cuando le sobrevino tal enorme sorpresa, que se llevó las manos a cubrirse la boca. Todo cobró un brillo especial y abrumador. Pestañeó repetidamente y se descubrió los labios para sonreír enormemente. La gente iba y venía renegando y gruñendo, diciendo incoherencias y en estados muy molestos.

" _No puedes echar todo abajo… ¿verdad?"_

Toda la entrada del sector de oficinas estaba cubierta de flores, de todos los colores, de todos los tamaños. Impactaron en su corazón como una estaca dolorosamente placentera, tuvo ganas de reírse y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Nunca había visto tanto color en ese lugar, no volvería a ver tanto en ese lugar.

" _Pero no puedes… ¿verdad?"_

Llegó hasta su escritorio a paso presuroso, adivinando que habría allí algo más. Una azalea de blanco y rosa, sobre una nota. La sonrisa no podía entrarle en la cara. Miró su brazo derecho, donde estaba la liga sola, ya sin la flor, y sonrió más.

" _Pero vas a hacerlo igual."_

.

 _¿Sabes el significado de las azaleas?_

 _Romance._

.

 **Fin**

 **..**

 **Vengo a traerles este one-shot que no termina de convencerme entre si es lindo, soso, horrible o aburrido. Está trabajado, eso puedo asegurarlo, me costó un tanto terminar de darle esta formita linda que tiene.**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho más para decir. Solo que espero que me dejen un comentario con sus opiniones y que espero que a la agasajada le haya gustado.**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **¡Ciao!**


End file.
